


The Wolves

by TheRedWolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Derek POV, Fluff, I'm pretty sure this makes no sense, M/M, Ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWolves/pseuds/TheRedWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't be all energy all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I is 1:30am so yeah.  
> Not Beta'd and not proof read so this could be a fail.  
> I need to practise so yeah, comments would be cool

Stiles can’t be all energy all the time, sometimes Derek thinks he is the only one who remembers this. Sometimes the teen just needs a break.

It’s at these times that Derek will find Stiles lounging on the window seat bathing in the sunlight that streams into the room or curled up around a pillow in the centre of their bed.

Getting to see Stiles like this makes Derek appreciate how much he has gained since coming back to Beacon Hills. Although he has lost so much as well these moments, mere minutes of Stiles being unguarded and defensive make the grief and pain a little easier to bear.

Sometimes when the days get too much for Derek, when he can’t even make himself get out of bed with the crushing fear of being the reason another person dies. He’ll feel Stiles wrap his entire body around his own until- until all Derek can feel is Stiles’ heart beat against his chest and the press of warm skin on skin.

Beacon Hills and the wolves that live there have changed significantly over time. Once there was a family by blood who protected and advised. Now there is a family chosen and just as strong, who howl and defend, who protect and attack, who are willing to lend a hand if the cause is justified. 

Their pack has made a name for itself and Derek has never been prouder of anything in his life than when Stiles is leading another Alpha through a strategy or when Scott and Isaac get to play with cubs who are just learning to shift. When Lydia talks to emissaries or Allison helps with a treaty. 

When Cora finds love. 

He couldn’t have done any of it without the obnoxious brat of a teen that was currently spread out across the wooden floor by the patio door, once again bathing in the sun. Derek huffed, sometimes Stiles had almost feline qualities to him. 

A feline amongst a pack of wolves. 

For Stiles it seemed fitting.

_Cunning little shit._


End file.
